Siege of Lost Time
Siege of Lost Time is the seventh quest in the Legends of Old questline, and the third of the X-14 segment START: Jirion, located in the Plains of Lost Time. END: Jirion, located in the Plains of Lost Time. Description Jirion walks up to you, staring at the Pinnacle. "For the first time in years the Gates of the Echoes can be opened, and you, shall assist us in doing so." Jirion turns to walk away, then spins and quickly walk back to you. "Oh yes, remember how I said you'd need a physical fighter back in my keep? Yeah, you'll be needing one now. You'll know when your needed." Jirion quickly walks away, far into the hills. You stand there, waiting for a signal, only to hear Jirion yell, chances are magically enhancing his voice, to fire. Soon after, soaring above your head, are blasts of pure energy, crashing into the gates. As the gates fall, you see swarms of Rodath's minions swarm out. You know this to be the signal, and charge in, just as a large force of White Scarf soldiers charge over the hill. Objectives *Fight off Rodath's minions *Blow the Horn of the White Scarves *Defeat Greftion, Spawn of the Time Plague Progress PART ONE: *''Jirion simply stares at you through the blasting of his spells, a voice enters your mind, simply saying "keep fighting."'' PART TWO: *''Rodath's forces are beginning to reduce in numbers, the battle still wages on as Jirion approaches you.'' ", I am going to need you to do something important for us, we'll need you to blow this horn. I would to it myself, but I must attend to business with my mages for the events to follow. After you blow this horn, a being, twisted by the Time Plague, will emerge to challenge you. This horn shall call the White Scarves to aid you, but having another hero to help would be the best choice. The Time Plague beast is resistant to magic damage, and range damage, such as bows, are unaffective as well. Fight well ." Completion Jirion walks up to you as the beast falls to the ground. He strokes his beard and stares at the corpse. "Indeed." Jirion walks back to his mages, says some things in an unknown language, and returns to you. "My mages shall begin to look into this being, our sole purpose here is to learn about the Time Plague in its pure form, and this being is a manifestation of the Time Plague. We knew this beast would appear, but we had to keep this secret, some people would've denied blowing the horn if they knew this ''is what they would face, I apologize. ''Jirion claps his hands, and rubs them together. "Now, here you are , the Great Gates merely led to a courtyard, the gates inside the Pinnacle are sealed much more tightly, and would take much more time to break through. Let us try to find another way into the Pinnacle."